


Three times Amaya thought about kissing Yui before the one time she actually did

by Solar151



Series: Lilith Rebellion [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, eh tag it anyway, is it still ons??? krul won't be appearing though I don't think, just for fun, not canon relative to the main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar151/pseuds/Solar151
Summary: AKA: The what if Amaya wasn't so useless collection of alternate scenes for Lilith Rebellion.You should probably read up until at least Chapter 6 beforehand, but if you're here for a bunch of out of context lesbian kiss scenes then I won't stop you!





	Three times Amaya thought about kissing Yui before the one time she actually did

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that chapter 7 is taking so long but I really wanted to write some yuri fluff so this happened.  
> This first one is extended from chapter 3. I guess it doesn't really make sense in continuity but eh. Pretend Amaya said she was a lesbian sometime before this.  
> And yes, the chapter title is from the hayley kiyoko song (it's probabaly playing in the background). Because I, a lesbian, obviously listen to hayley kiyoko.

“…Well then, let’s…” Yui’s sentence was cut off by a sudden yawn. She hadn’t realized how sleepy she was.

Amaya gave her a gentle smile, “It’s been a long day. We can go tomorrow.”

Feeling her eyes grow heavy, Yui nodded.

“You’re welcome to use my room,” Amaya offered.

Yui frowned in confusion, “Wait, what about you?”

“I need to inform the Queen of our next move,” Amaya explained. “And I don’t mind the sofa.”

“Oh…okay…” Somehow, Yui felt strangely disappointed to hear her say that, but she wasn’t sure why.

It seemed to show on her face, as Amaya’s lips turned upwards mischievously.

“Or….did you want to sleep together?”

“Huh!?” Yui felt her cheeks heat up and her voice began to stutter. “Um…well…”

Sharing beds during a sleepover was supposed to be completely normal between girls. So why was she so nervous at the idea of doing so with Amaya? Although it wasn’t like she _didn’t_ want to…

Amaya laughed softly and stood up.

Yui’s heart beat louder and louder as Amaya stepped closer until she was right in front of her. Then suddenly, she was leaning over her, placing one knee between her legs and causing her skirt to slip up a bit. 

A shiver ran up Yui’s spine and she watched speechless as Amaya placed one hand on the back of the sofa beside her head to support herself, the other she used to gently lift up her chin.

“You’re so cute…” she whispered. 

And then, without a moment’s hesitation, covered Yui’s lips with her own. 

Yui tensed, blinking in surprise. But gradually, she relaxed into Amaya’s kiss, amazed at how soft and tender it was.

It felt as if her world stopped, and yet it was over before she knew it. Amaya pulled back, a playful smile on her face as she gazed at her with sparkling eyes.

Still in disbelief over what had just happened, Yui turned away in embarrassment, unable to meet her eyes.

Amaya blushed nervously, her confidence suddenly wavering, “Sorry…was it bad?”

Yui shook her head hurriedly, “No…if I had to say…” she paused, mumbling shyly, “it was, um…nice…”

“You really are cute,” Amaya said, smiling again at her response.

She slowly leaned in close to whisper into her ear, “You want more?”

Yui’s breath hitched softly, her cheeks burning at the way Amaya spoke, more seductively than she would have thought possible coming from her. She shifted anxiously before managing a hesitant nod.

“Then…,” Amaya rose from Yui’s lap and took her hand, holding it as if asking for a dance at a ball, "Why don't we continue this somewhere more comfortable?"

Eyes shimmering in anticipation at her suggestion, Yui allowed herself to be pulled to her feet and led to the bedroom.

The door shut with a soft click behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, well that was fun!  
> I'm not sure if they're still ace in this version, I'll leave that up to your interpretation. (And flirty!Amaya may or may not appear in the main fic sometime in the near future hehe....you can take this as a preview of coming attractions)  
> I don't know if I'll ever actually write the other 2 scenes I'm thinking of, but have fun guessing what they might be!


End file.
